Aerospace laminates are widely used throughout the aerospace industry. They provide high strength and low weight structures that are responsible for increased efficiency, reduced costs, improved performance, and broadened applications within the aerospace field. Although aerospace laminates are widely utilized and are credited with a wide variety of benefits and savings when applied to aerospace structures, they often present undesirable characteristics when implemented by modern practices.
As a result of the fiber weave and resin content of preimpregnated composite material, it can be extremely difficult and time consuming to lay-up a composite part with any degree of contour or complex shape. The composite mechanic currently uses a portable hot air gun in one hand to gently warm the composite material. In the mechanics other hand, a non-contaminating glove or sweep is utilized to stretch and conform the composite material into the required shape of the part being laid up. Although this method can be successful in the reduction of wrinkles and uneven application of fiber weave, it presents several problematic issues to the process of composite lay-up.
One known issues stems from the wide range of heat variations arising from the use of the portable heat gun. It is known that this wide range of heat variation can be detrimental to the resin flow characteristics of the composite material. In addition to the undesirable effect on resin flow characteristics, the described methodology additionally can result in premature advancement of the resin system, causing voids in the completed laminate.
The heat-gun approach to composite lay-up can also result in undesirable characteristics stemming from the mechanic implementing the process. The present system presents undesirable ergonomic challenges to the operator by requiring coordination of the motion of both of the operators hands during the process for what can be extended lengths of time. The mechanic must often be properly seated to minimize the effects of this ergonomic challenge. Even with the optimum placement and seating of the mechanic it is known that bridging of the material can occur with resultant voids in the cured part. This is clearly undesirable. Additionally, the mechanic is often required to bend over the tool repeatedly using two hands to perform the operations. This can lead to mechanic fatigue and resultant errors in application.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have apparatus for the application of laminate plies utilized in lay-ups of aerospace composite laminates that provided improved application, reduced flow time, and a reduction in material bridging. It would further be highly desirable to develop an apparatus for the application of laminate plies utilized in lay-ups of aerospace composite laminates that improved mechanic ergonomic operation, reduced mechanic fatigue, and improved mechanic reliability.